Premonition's
by CandiGal
Summary: Sequel to 'Some Things Never Die'.    I CHANGED THE RATING TO ***MATURE*** Because of language,violence, and adult actions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Miss me? Okay for those of you who haven't read 'Some Things Never Die', I suggest you do so before continuing on here. 'Cause this is the sequel to that story! For those of you who have, welcome back to my life!**

**Everything will be explained in the first few chapters, as to where this story is going. There will be multiple POV's, so just give it a chance. Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a few characters and this plot!**

**As always, I love to get feedback! So Review!**

**Much love,**

**_~Carmen_**

* * *

Dimi POV

"Andy, …Andy wait up," I was running to catch up to her. She finally slowed down, so I could match her longer strides. My dad may be 6'7, but I definitely took my height after my mom. "You know, for a Moroi, you can move your ass fairly fast." She huffed at my comment. I fell into step beside her.

"God, I hate my mom," she declared.

"What? No you don't. What happen now?"

"She acts like a fucking saint all the time. It pisses me the hell off. Why cant she just let her hair down every now and then? Would it kill her, Dimi?" Andy was rolling her eyes and flinging her arms wildly. I had to duck to keep from getting hit. Andy, well, Andrea, was my sorta cousin. She is my mom's best friends daughter. My Aunt Lissa.

"Chill, Andy. What happen now? Having to go to a royal function again?" I gave a soft chuckle, and in returned, earned a glare from her.

She came to an abrupt halt, "Well of course. God forbid I miss one. She can leave me here at the academy with you guys. Aunt Rose wouldn't let anything happen to me," she stomped her feet, and crossed her arms.

I laughed at her once again, "You look like a toddler when you do that, ya know." she narrowed her eyes at me, and grimaced. I threw my hands up in front of me, "Okay, okay. I'll tell my mom to ask her to let you stay here. Maybe she can tell Aunt Lissa that you need more combat time." Just then, Sierra walked past us, Andy already seeing her approach, narrowed her eyes at her, and hissed. Actually hissed at her.

Sierra Conta, the biggest, most spoiled bitch at our school, had it out for Andy and myself. She was also the biggest skank. She had slept with more than half the guys our age, and was moving on to the younger guys, say like Andre. Andy and I, had had our fair share of fights with this girl. She didnt know when to leave well enough alone. I knew Andy would snap one day, and kill the bitch. And that day just might be today. I saw the dangerous glint shining in Andy's eye's, and I wanted to be ready incase she lost it.

"Awe, what now Andrea? Cant go on a shopping trip?" she was talking in a baby tone. I caught Andy balling her fist, ready to pounce. Not good. Andy cant afford another fight this week. The last one was only yesterday. Aunt Lissa had a hell'va time talking the Headmaster outta expelling her.

"Leave, Sierra. Now! If you know wha…" my warning came a little too late. Andy lunged for her, and tackled her before I could grab her.

The two girls were rolling on the ground, Andy on top. She had Sierra saddled under her, trying to cover her heavily made-up face. Andy was pummeling her, blow after blow. Fist connecting solidly with every punch. I was pretty sure I heard a bone break. All Sierra could do was squeal in horror. Moroi aren't made for physical battles, but Andy was taking combat classes that my mom and dad taught. Uncle Chris wanted her to be able to defend herself out in the real world. The only problem with that was, Andy had a bad temper. Anything would set the girl off. And trust me, you didn't want to fuck with her. She could kick the biggest dudes ass, if need be. And on a daily basis, she thought it 'needed to be'.

I tackled, Andy. Trying my best to keep her from landing blows to the skank underneath her. No such luck. The girl was strong. So I had to resort to another tactic. Trying to talk her down.

"C'mon, Andy. Get off of her. Just walk away! Just one day I would love to go without you getting in a fight. One day! Damn, its not that big a request!" I threw all my weight behind my last shove, and finally achieved my goal. Andy and myself, came crashing down to earth. "You better get, Sierra. I don't know how long I can hold her! Hit the pavement, girl! Now! It's the only chance you're going to get. Better take it!"

Sierra made haste, as I tried to hold onto an outraged Andy. She was shaking violently. That's how pissed, or rather, how much she hated Sierra. "Calm down, girl. You need to get your shit together!" I was trying to talk some common sense into Andy, but she wasn't having it.

Andy sent one last threat Sierra's way, "One day bitch! Dimi wont always be here to protect your skanky ass! One fucking day!" Sierra hit the ground running. Once I knew she was far enough away from Andy, I released her. She sat up and crossed her legs and arms. She looked like she would explode. Or implode. Her eyes, which were normally a dark blue, were tinged in black. Like her iris's and pupils had merged.

I opened myself up to Andy's thoughts, it was some freakish power, ability if you will, that I could read others emotions. Gauge them, if their lying, angry, deceitful, so on and so forth. Not just Andy, but everyone. My mom wrote it off as a side effect of her being shadow kissed. I wasn't the only one with freaky powers, my family is the definition of 'freaky'. Aside from a dhampir-dhampir pairing and having kids, traits were passed down to my sister and I both. Randa and I could comunicate telepathically, but Randa took freaky to the next level. She could actually slow down time, and or, freeze it all together. Freeze people or objects at any given time. The only thing not to freeze, would be mom, dad and myself. My other gift besides emotional reading, was that I could levitate. Suspended in air. Comes in handy when you're in a fight. I should know. We dont know the why's or how's, but my mom said to just roll with it. We were the master's at 'rolling with it'. No one outside our family and Aunt Lissa's family knew about the powers. We were already known as freaks, just because of our parent's pairing and having kids.

Andy wasn't particularly angry at Sierra, well she was, but she was more ticked off at her mom, and Sierra was a good outlet to take her frustrations out on.

Andrea was my aunt and uncle's first child, and also my best friend. They have three, Andrea 17, Andre 15, and Talia 13. All of whom live here at the academy. Andrea, being a spirit wielder, has the most outrageous attitude, and the one to go off on someone in a blink of an eye. She doesn't give second chance's, or even a warning. When she lets go, she loses all sense of control. That's why I keep an eye on her. Not saying that I have the most wonderful temperament, but I do have Andy beat.

I stood up and waited for Andy to follow suit. I started brushing off the dirt and leaves that covered my jeans. I dared a look over at her when she didn't get up. Ah shit, I knew that look. The stubborn pig-headed, 'I'm-not-cooperating' look. I nudged her with my knee.

"C'mon girl, lets get to class. Mom will be pissed if I'm late, _again. _Andy? _Hey Andy?" _no response. I delved deeper into her emotions. Holy shit! She was having a premonition. She started convulsing, thrashing about. I hurried and flopped down beside her, so I could hold onto her till it was over. I was so glad I was here to help her. When this happens, she cant control her movements, sight, nor hearing. Normally they didn't last more than five minutes, but they have been known to go longer than that. The longest being 20 minutes. That's when they are in vivid detail.

I knew my mom would be coming any minute now. She does something like I do. Only on Andy and Aunt Lissa. But the difference with the two, my mom cant dive into Andy's head. Only what she's thinking. But Andy can keep her out. Like a door closing, she can lock her mind out to my mom. Many years of practice.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. Just hang in there girl, only a little longer," where in the hell is my mother? It doesn't take long to get from the gym to here! She should already be here, or at least in sight.

I smoothed Andy's hair and had my arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to me. I felt over protective of her. She was my best friend after all. I loved her like a sister. We grew up together she was only a year older then me and Maranda. Maranda is my identical twin. We are polar opposites, aside from our looks. We both had our mothers hair color and height. with our father's eye color and skin color. Me being the _almost_ level headed one, and Randa being the one to tell you how it is, how it's going to be, and how it always will be. Instead of being my twin, I think she was switched at birth, making her Andy's twin. They were two peas in one pod. I think their only ambition in life, is too kick ass on a daily basis. I took more after dad, and Randa took more after mom, in the attitude department. But I could still dish out some snide commentary, just like Randa, could chill out on occasion. Given the circumstances.

"Andy? Can you hear me?" my voice was strangled. I knew every time she had a premonition, things turned out for the worse.

* * *

RPOV

I was trying my best not to be late for my own morning class, but damn, every time I saw my husband in his boxers, it rocked my world. He was sitting at the table, with coffee and scrambled eggs in front of him. When he saw my approach, he scooted back his chair a little. I wormed my way onto his lap, sitting backwards facing him. Even sitting on his lap, with either legs wrapped around him, I still had to reach up to kiss his luscious lips.

"Mmmm, good morning, Handsome," I said in between kiss's.

He gave me a seductive grin, "I'll show you a good morning, Roza" he trailed kiss's along my neck, down to my collar bone. Softly kissing my skin, making it tingle everywhere he touched.

"Get a room, you two. Scratch that. Get a room far from me, so I don't have to hear the noises emitting from it!" Ah, Randa. My smart ass daughter. "And uh, dad? Would it kill you to close your robe? I can see your damn underwear! For Gods sake, why cant I have a normal family? Why? Or atleast one that is not soooo abnormal?" I leaned down to kiss her father passionately, making sure he knew exactly where I was going with this. As always, he knew and followed suit. Moaning a little more louder than neccesary, just so Randa would be grossed out a little. Okay, a lot. Yes, we loved to torture our girls.

"Ewwww! I'm going to have nightmares! Are you two sure you're my parents? Tell me I was adopted! Please!" Dimitri and I chuckled at our daughter, who was now rummaging through the fridge.

I looked down at my watch, shit! Five minutes before my class, and here I was making out with my husband. It only took five minutes to make it to the gym from our house. We lived on campus, but had a house since we moved here shortly after the girls were born. Lissa and Christian's house was right next door. They moved here too, with us. They both taught magic classes. Only, Christian taught offensive magic. And Lissa taught specialty classes. Dimitri and I taught combat.

We had our little happy family going on. Lissa was still on the council, she just made trips to court twice a month, for meetings. Other than that, Jill filled in for her.

"As much as I would like to sit here and gross out our daughter, I gotta get my ass in gear. I'll see you thi…" my words trailed off. Andy's emotions hit me pretty hard. She was scared, she was having a premonition. I had to get to her. I could feel Dimitri's hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently.

"Rose? Rose, what is it?" I couldn't answer him. I had to get to her.

"Andy." I breathed, then I started moving. I honed in on where she was. It was like I was a missile, and she was the intended target. I couldn't get in her head like I could Lissa, but I still could get a read on where she was if I was close enough.

I sprinted out the door, heading for Andy.

* * *

**How was that for starters? I know you all have questions, but I promise you will get your answers in the up coming chapters. Just stick with me here!**

**Introductions to the rest of the kids will be coming up soon! So stay tuned!**

**Dont forget to review!**

_**~Carmen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I had a question come up about POV's, it was answered in the first chapter. There are going to be multiple POV'S. Rose had one in the first chapter, in case you missed it. And yes, to all you RxD fans, this is a story about them and their family. There will be lemons and fluff in here. Along with a lot of drama and loss. It comes with the territory!**

**Another thing, I'm sorry this is so far in the future, but I had to do it in order for my story to continue.**

**`Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything except for some of the characters and this plot.**

**Much love,**

**_~Carmen_**

**Randa's Pov will be marked for you. As will Dimi's**

**RPOV=Rose DPOV=Dimitri**

* * *

**_RPOV_**

"Mom, in the quad. Andy and Dimi are in the quad!" I heard Randa yelling behind me. I tore out of my house, with Dimitri and Randa bringing up the rear. I wasted no time in slowing down for either of them. I had to get to Andy. I had to get to her quickly. I knew how well she responsed to a premonition, she had no control of her body. She could get hurt if she was alone.

My strides got longer and longer. I pushed myself to the extreme. My lungs burned as I breathed in the cool air. Just as I rounded the corner of the Moroi dorm, I got a fix on Andrea. I could see her and Dimi sitting on the ground. Dimi rocking her gently, murmuring reassuring words to her. My heart was thundering in my chest. I prayed no one saw this occurring.

We've kept our '_gifts'_ a secret for this long, we really didn't need for it to get out now. Since moving back to the academy 16 years ago, we had pretty much mixed in with the 'normal' people around here. We definitely didn't need the scandal of Lissas' and my kids having weird powers. That was pretty much why we isolated ourselves to the Montana wilderness. Apart from our families knowing, Alberta was the only one I had trusted to confide in. I knew she wouldn't gossip about it.

Andy had been getting premonitions for as long as I could remember. When she first started learning how to talk, they would overtake her. At first, Lissa and Christian just dismissed it. But after so long, and things she told them came true, they didn't take it so lightly then. She was the only one of their children that I had a'_connection_' with. Maybe it was tied into the fact that she was a spirit wielder like her mother? Who knows. I couldnt sense Andre and Talia, like I could their sister. And Andy was the only one with a _'gift', _she couldnt heal like Lissa and Adrian could, but she could to a certain extreme. Her mastery was premonitions. She caught glimmers of the future. They could be altered if she took a different path, or foretold others a warning. She didnt like doing it, but she felt that she was given this gift for a reason, and the only thing she could do with it, was to help others for the greater good.

I reached the girls' side, and relieved Dimi of Andy's weight.

"Go get Lissa! Now, move it!" I saw Randa take off for Lissas' classroom. "How long as she been like this, Dimi?" I demanded.

Dimi started shaking her head back and forth, "At least 10 minutes, mom. She got in a fight with Sierra Conta, then she just started shaking. That's when I knew what was happening to her. It's been so long since she had one; that I didn't recognize the sign of it, till it was already in full swing. I just thought she was calming down after the fight she had had."

"You did good, honey. You did good," this is going to be a long one. I had to get her out of the public's view, "Dimitri, help me get her into the gym." Dimitri took one of her arms and slung it around his shoulder, while I grabbed the other one, steering her toward the gym.

"Let go, Roza. I'm going to carry her there," he then proceeded to pick Andy up, and carry her the remaining distance to the gym. Dimi took the lead, and opened the door for her father. I went in before either of them. Knowing my class would be waiting for me.

"Laps, guys. Thirty laps, now!" they all looked at me, my voice was hard, but then took off for the track outside. "Dimi, get her some water, please." she did as I ask, and went to the fridge in the gym, grabbed a bottle of water, then brought it back to me. It was then, that I noticed how bad my daughter was trembling.

I pulled her into a hug, "It's okay baby, you did fantastic. You took care of her."

I gave her a gentle squeeze, then went back and knelt by Andy, "Andrea, can you hear me? Come on, it's almost over. It's alright," Dimitri had her wrapped in his arms on the gym floor, rocking her gently.

"Jesus, no matter how many times that happens; I will never get use to it. It scared the shit out of me," Dimi spoke by my side. Andy was starting to come around. I could see her eyes come into focus slowly, and she had tears streaming down her face. I heard the gym door open and close, then Randa and Lissa was at our sides.

"How long?" Lissa ask.

"Fifteen, give or take a few. She seems to be coming around," I took a glance at Lissa. She looked worried, but through the bond, she seemed slightly annoyed. Very un-Lissa like. As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard Andy gasp. Then she flung herself into my arms.

"Aunt Rose, it was horrible. There was blood everywhere. And bodies. Oh god!" she started sobbing into my shoulder. Lissa was kinda hurt, it was reverberated through the bond. She didn't know why her daughter wouldn't want the comfort of her arms, instead of mine. I didn't have time to reassure Lissa, I was worried about her daughter. My godchild. Andrea and I had grown close over the years. She had felt that it was easier to talk to me about her problems, instead of her mother. She always felt like Lissa was judging her, when in truth, Lissa just wanted to guide her daughter in the right direction. Sometimes a mothers burden becomes hard to bare at times.

I don't exactly know why Andy had always wanted to talk to me. I never once shot her down, but at the same time, I had wished that she would try to open up to Lissa a little more. I had told Andy just as much too. I didn't want to come between them, but at the same time, Andy needed adult guidance. I would rather her talk to me, if not her mother or father, than some other adult. It annoyed Lissa to no end. I knew it hurt her too. I definitely didn't want that to happen. I knew if my girls would choose another over me, I would be hurting too.

I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back with my hand, we stood there in silence for a long time, me just trying to comfort a very upset girl. I don't think any of us really _wanted_ the details, but at the same time, we knew we _had _to get them. Andy was never wrong about her premonitions. That was a given. One it took a long time to accept from her mother and father, mainly her mother. She was daddy's little girl, she had Christian wrapped around her finger from the day she was born.

"Shh, its okay. Nothing happen, Andy," she pulled back from me a little. Just a little, she wanted to keep my arms wrapped around her.

"Aunt Rose, it was so….so awful. People dieing. Children. Oh god!" she pulled me back to her, burying her face into the crook of my neck. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Andy. You need to tell me what you saw," Lissa approached her daughter, and I let her take her from my grasp. I handed her the bottle of water that Dimi had got for her. She opened it so she could take a drink. The last thing I needed, was another argument about Andy shoving her away for me. The last one was bad enough.

She walked Andy over to the bleachers, and sat down, keeping her arm wrapped around her shoulders. Just then the door to the track opened, and kids started filing in. I had to get rid of them.

"Okay gang, grab your things and head to class. We will not have any sparring this morning," to say that they were shocked, was an understatement. They did as they were told and grabbed their things. Casting glances at the mother and daughter duo, sitting on the bleachers. Not one of them questioned my authority though, they valued their free time too much to do that.

After they all left, Andy was calmed down enough so that she could let us in on what was going on, "People were being slaughtered, mom. It was horrible. Death and blood everywhere."

Dimitri was by my side and took the lead on the questioning. He was gentle and didn't push too hard, "Andy, can you tell me where?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. It….it looked like it was at court, Uncle D. But I cant be absolutely positive."

Lissa gasp, "The Royal Court?" Andy nodded in response. "Oh dear Jesus." Her free hand flew to her mouth to cover it. Good thing Lissa was sitting down, or else she may have hit the floor.

Dimitri took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly, "Rose, you know what we have to do," it wasn't a question. I gave him a squeeze of my own. I couldn't talk. Just the thought of sending my family, my children into battle, took all of me just to breathe. I knew my daughters were a force to be reckoned with, with their abilities, they could manipulate the time space continuum, along with defying all the laws of gravity. I just didn't want them in harms way. At all, _ever._

Dimitri asked the million dollar question.

"When Andy? When?"

She closed her eyes, and put her head down. It took her a few seconds before she could answer, but when she did, it sent a icy chill down my spine, "Soon. Very soon," she whispered.

I kneeled down in front of her, clasping her hands with mine, "How soon, Andy? Come on, honey. Think, is there anything you saw that could pinpoint about when? Anything?" I felt horrible having to press the issue, But I had to know. If my girls were going to get involved, I wanted every single detail I could get.

Andy had a steady stream of tears flowing down her face, her long blonde hair, flowing a tangled mess. She gasp again, and then opened her eyes. There was a far away look to them, like she was still reliving the vision.

"Valentine, I see Valentine decorations on the doors," Okay that was a start. We still had four months to go. Andy closed her eyes again, then closed them just as quickly. Her next words chilled me to the bone, "Oh god! Uncle Adrian, Aunt Vika!" she reached out with her hands, like she could touch them.

"What about them, baby?" Lissa asked. I didnt need an explanation, I felt the fear grip her. The emotion hit me like a tidal wave.

Dimitri had stiffened at my side at the mention of his sister's name. Adrian and Mia had split up, he had met Viktoria at Dimitri and my wedding. He fell in love with her. They were now married with 2 kids, living at the _Royal Court_. So if there was any doubt before of where all of this took place, then it was now answered.

"They're going to die," Andy was sobbing harder then before.

"No they're not!" Randa spoke adamantly. Her voice was full of determination. Dimitri and Dimi's hands were clenched into tight balls. It was then, that I noticed how bad my jaw hurt. It was clamped down, grinding my teeth.

* * *

**Okay my reader's, you know the drill.**

**Review for me! Let me know how you like this story!**

**Much love to all of you,**

_**~Carmen**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's another one for you!**

**Dont get use to the quickie updates, I run outta steam sometimes. So enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Disclaimer: Me, myselft and I, do not own anything except a few characters and this plot!**

**Much love,**

**~Carmen**

**

* * *

**

**My POV**

The rest of the day passed without incident. Rose had let everyone know that there was going to be a family meeting at Lissa and Christian's house later that night. They had to come up with a plan. One that would keep all parties involved alive, along with the ones at the Royal Court. Lissa had filled Christian in on Andy's premonition about the violence and death, that would soon grip court if they didn't intervene.

Andy had been excused from her morning classes so she could pull herself together. She was not however, going to miss out on her favorite class of the day. Combat. She may be a tall, long, blonde haired, blue eyed, uber slim Moroi, but she could still kick some serious ass. Thanks to the training she got on a daily basis. She couldn't imagine growing up in a time where Moroi were forbidden to practice offensive magic, and not allowed combat training. The only reason they were allowed to do it now, was due to her family's participation in getting it started. Her great-aunt had got the authorization from the late queen, to start it up before she was killed. Andy had heard the story of how Tasha Ozera had died, and that her Aunt Rose had almost died that day too.

Christian had kept Tasha's dream alive after she had died, and returned to the academy to teach the kids the old spells that had been forgotten. His family however, had kept the old scrolls, and passed them down generation to generation. He felt it was his duty to teach his children, along with the ones that were allowed to learn offensive magic. Andre, his 15 year old son, had jet black hair like he had, only with green eyes. Andre looked a lot like him, all but the eyes. He was already breaking hearts all over campus. Christians kids didn't get all the paranoia gossip about going Strigoi like he had got in school. The other kids were probably too scared to talk shit about them. Knowing that they would end up in the clinic if they did.

Andre was a cocky little shit. He thought he was gods gift to women, and he didn't let just one girl tie him down. He was straight up about the fact, and liked to show off his arm candy to anyone who would look, whether they liked it or not. He went through girls just as fast as he did his clothes. Which if you knew Andre, that was on a regular basis. Seeing as he didn't like to wear any one item twice. Thanks to his mom and sister's shopping habit, he didn't have too. His younger sister Talia, had the shopping bug along with his mother. His older sister Andrea, Andy to almost everyone who didn't have a death wish, couldn't stand shopping. So Talia fit the bill as his mom's shopping buddy.

Talia was short for a Moroi, even a 13 year old Moroi. She got teased to no end about her height, but she dealt with it in good humor. Her mother told her she would hit a growth spurt any day now. She had her fingers crossed that it would be soon. She was a quiet girl, who had long black hair and warm green eyes. She was the most timid of the Ozera-Dragomir children. But if she was backed into a corner, she would come out fighting. Everyone knew not to push Talia too far. If you saw the girl crying in anger, get out of the damn way! She also hadn't specialized yet. That was something that was kept under wraps for the time being. Lissa, knew she wasn't a spirit wielder, just by her aura. And Lissa couldn't figure out what was up with her aura. It was something she had never come across before. It was outlined in silver, with every color in between, outlined as well. She even had Adrian take a look at it, and he was just as stumped as Lissa. Of course they didn't tell Talia that. She already felt defeated for not having specialized, yet.

**

* * *

**

**DPOV**

"Let's go, Andy. We need to get home, Rose will have my ass if I'm late," we had just finished the last class of the day, and now had to get to Lissa and Christians house for the meeting Rose wanted, or needed to have. I turned off the lights in the gym and was heading out the door to meet up with my girls and my niece.

"No damn way!" they were huddled together, probably talking about the most latest gossip, no doubt. Maranda and Dimi, reminded me so much of Roza. They had her hair color, which hung to the middle of their back. I wouldn't let Rose cut the girls' hair, only a trim. They had my eye color and skin color, but their mothers height. Yes, these two creatures were ours through and through. Dimi, being the relative calm one, and Randa liked to cause, or rather end, the discussion. One way or another, being with fist or talk.

I shook my head at the girls as they walked in front of me, talking adamantly about a boy one of them had a crush on. God, I so did not want to deal with the boy thing. I guess I could put the fear of god into the guy that would dare want to date one of my sixteen year olds. Rose always did tease me about being a God, well we will see about that one.

We made it to the house just in time to see everyone else arriving with us. I saw Andre saunter in to stand beside me. He had a smirk from ear to ear. Oh good god. This boy is going to be the death of Lissa, I could see that now. Christian though, was living vicariously through his son.

I leaned over and whispered to him, "What's got that goofy grin on your face, boy?"

He looked up and met my eyes, he had a certain twinkle in his, "Nothing, nothing at all," he shook his head back and forth. If I didn't know better, I would say that he was up to something?

"Everybody take a seat," Rose's voice rang out. I took the reclining chair. Rose came and sat on my lap, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh lord, here comes on the make-out session again," Randa muttered, "Like I didn't get a good enough look-see this morning," she closed her eyes and shook her head. I chuckled at her, but let it go. We were here for a serious matter. One that needed dealing with efficiently.

"Okay, so everyone is up to date on Andy's premonition from this morning, right?" Rose asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Well does anyone have a suggestion on how to address it?"

"Yeah, I do." Of course, Randa, my hot tempered daughter, would have one, "We go to court, and take out the fuckers!"

"Maranda Lynn Belikov! Watch your damn language!"

"Um, Rose, that didn't help," she looked at me with bewilderment, I just shook my head.

"Well, I do," Christian piped up, "We get a large number of fighters, and wait them out."

"No, that's not going to work," Lissa said, "Andy wouldn't have seen it, if that was the case. The court has a large number of Guardians, and fighters. We have to have a strategy in order for this to work."

"Um, guys, I think I know what to do. It is going to take all of us. Well not the young kids," Dimi said.

"Hey, who are you talking about? Not me!" Andre protested.

"Then only the ones with, er, gifts then."

"What do you have in mind, Dimi?" I asked.

She stood up so everyone could see her, "We fight," Rose started to protest it, but she held up a hand to her mother. Rose didn't want the girls anywhere near this, and they knew it. I didn't either, but I wanted to hear her out, "You know how Randa can freeze people and objects? What if she were able to do that?"

"We have never done that on a large scale, and besides we ju-,"

"Yes, but we can practice, mom!"

I nodded my head, "You know, that may work. I know Randa has never done it on a large number of people before, but we could practice it."

"It cant hurt, Rose," Christian agreed.

"Okay, suppose she can do it on a lot of people at once. What about the energy drain, I'm sure that will come into play somewheres," Rose argued.

Maranda stood up next to her sister, "That's what practice means, mother!"

"Chill, Randa. We are breaking her down. Chill out a little. Dad will convince her," Dimi tried to whisper to her sister. Tried being the operative word.

"I heard that, Dimi," Rose snapped. I put my hands on her shoulders, and startedd massaging them, "It's going to be alright, Roza. I promise."

She pulled away from my grip, and stood up in front of me. Her stance kind of reminded me of the day she punched me at court, when she broke my jaw. I leaned back into the chair, trying to get out of swinging range. Her hand was on her hip, with the other one pointing in my face.

"Dont even try it, buster! I heard what Dimi just said, you trying to wear me down?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Wouldnt dream of it, love. Wouldnt dream of it," I heard Christian snort. I turned my head to glare at him, he looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Randa has never done it on Strigoi before. What if she cant? The girls never even encountered them before, Dimitri. What then?"

"Who said Strigoi, mom? Andy didnt say who killed them!"

"Shut the fuck up, Randa! You're not helping us out any!" Dimi said.

Everyone in the room looked to Andrea, "Andy, did you even see the killers?" Dimi asked bluntly.

She started shaking her head slowly, "Uh, no. I...I dont think I did."

Lissa stood up, "I need to call Adrian."

* * *

**Thanks to those who took the time out to read my story. And a special thanks to those who review it!**

**~Carmen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! All of this chapter is MATURE RATED! So if you don't like this kind of rating, skip this whole chapter!**

**Are you guys enjoying this story or not? I don't seem to be getting the reviews that I did from STND!**

**If you like it, then review. Please don't leave me negative reviews. That makes it hard to write.**

**I need encouragement. If you guys want more, then I need a reason to keep writing!**

**Much love,**

_**~Carmen ;)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, nor it's characters!**

**I only own a few in this story, and the plot!**

**

* * *

**

RPOV

I had just got out of the shower, I put my robe on, then proceeded to enter my bedroom. I was sitting at my vanity table, when I heard Dimitri open the door. He pushed it open, and leaned gracefully against it's frame; crossing his arms and ankles as he did. I turned in my seat so I could have a better view of him.

"What?"

His lips tugged into a smile, "Nothing, just taking in all of your beauty. That's all," I turned back around.

"Don't even try it, comrade. I heard what the girls said. You're always giving them their way. Well, listen to this; I'm not budging on the issue! Go deliver that message," he chuckled softly, but didn't say anything. I didnt want my girls involved in the situation that Andy had saw. Dimitri didnt either, but he did want Randa and Dimi to practice their gifts. That was about as far as I would go with the matter. Lissa had called Adrian before we had left her house; he said that him Vika and the kids were taking the first flight in the morning, to come to the academy. That was a huge relief to all of us. I wanted to keep them close, so we could watch over them. It was in Dimitri, my girls, and my nature, to want to protect others. Even though each one of us could hold our on, I still wanted them all close by -just in case.

I finished rubbing in the lotion I had been applying before he had entered, "Rose, come to bed," I never even heard him move to the bed, let alone lay on it. I craned my neck around to get a peak at him.

He was laying down, with his hands behind his head, no shirt, in boxers, with ankles crossed. Damn, how did I get so lucky? He was so damn beautiful, and sexy thatit made me want him, right then and there. Just looking at him, almost made have an orgasm.

He sat up on one elbow, "Come here, love," he held out his hand to me. Dimitri was giving me a 'come hither' look. It was so, so hard to contain my sanity. I wanted to run, and jump in his arms, so I could take him with everything I had in me. Basically rape his ass!

"Where are the girls? Heaven help us if Randa hears any noise's. I think we kind of over done it this morning." I wanted to try and keep a level head. But when he looked at me that way, it just drove me crazy. He knew how to pull me into his little trap. Not that he needed a trap, more like he needed a quick escape. Because when I get a hold of him, he was going to be walking bow legged for a while.

Dimitri laughed, "Don't worry, the girls are still at Lissa's. Now, come here. I want you, I _need _you, love," I did as he asked, and walked over to him. He sat up a little more, removing my robe from my shoulders. Brushing his fingers against my skin, causing a slow burn to melt away what little control that I had left. Slowly, he pushed it off, then untied it from my waist. He leaned back a little, just gazing at my naked body. His eyes were glazed with a sultry smoky look. I loved that look on him. It drove me completly mad, sending me over the edge.

"Mmm, you are so beautiful, Roza. Lay down, I want to do a few things to you tonight. Don't expect to wake up early tomorrow. We are going to have a long night," he purred. His voice was thick, with a deep, husky, accented tone to it. He had his bedroom eyes on, he drove me crazy with the sexy look he was throwing in my direction. He leaned down, and took one of my erect nipple in his mouth. I was still standing by the bed, and he was on his knee's, on it. I arched into him, tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling him to me. Wanting him to be closer to my body. He wove his hands around my waist, caressing my back with his hands. His touch was like velvet rolling over my skin. He knew just how to touch, to get a stimulated reaction out of me.

"Oh, Dimitri, don't stop," he was really revving my engine. A moan broke free from my chest. I could feel the moisture set in between my thighs. I stepped up, and was on my knees on the bed in front of him, never breaking contact, as he was sucking and massaging my breast. He slipped two fingers into me, sliding them in and out at a steady pace. At first it was slow going, then it turned in to wild animal passion. Rough and needing. Plunging in and out rapidly.

I yelped with a lust filled voice, "Oh, god, dont..please dont stop,"

"Mmm," he moaned into my skin. He kissed his way to my mouth, trailing kisses up the path between my breast. Dimitri reached my mouth, and pressed his lips urgently to mine, with a hungry desire. Dimitri slowly slid his hands up my sides, caressing my skin with every touch. Causing me to shiver at the contact he made. He reached my hair, and winded it into his fingers. Pulling my head toward him, like he needed closer contact. I was feeling the same way. A shiver erupted up my spine, as my nipples hardened even more. They puckered up into a tight, pink ring.

I removed my hands from his hair, sliding his boxers off, and throwing them on the floor. We were still on our knees facing each other, I took his erect member into my hand, rubbing it back and forth. Up and down, with fluid motions. He didn't need for me to try and make him hard; he was already hard when I started massaging. His hips was bucking into my thrust's. A growl came from deep within in his chest, escaping his lips.

"Lay down, baby," he did as I told him. I climbed on him backwards, taking his manhood in my mouth, while he pulled my thighs up to him. My knees were on each side of his head. I leaned forward even more, so I could give him better access. I was sucking him, hard, keeping my mouth taunt, causing it to vacuum seal, so it was a tight fit.

He took my center, and started licking, ever so slowly, nipping and sucking, causing me to moan loudly. He licked, and sucked my wet lips, making me lose it, and come.

"Mmm, Roza, you taste so good. Give me more, love. I want all you have. Give it to me," he murmured into my wet folds, causing a river of juices to flow freely. He sucked all that I had given to him. "More, love. Give me more." my center was throbbing from my orgasm. Muscle spasms coursed through out my entire body. "Yeah, love. All you have, give it to me, love." He slide a finger deep into me, while still licking and sucking my center.

I was sucking, and moaning, causing vibrations against his very large penis. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I rubbed and teased with my tongue, and hand. It didn't take him long to explode into my mouth. I licked all that he had released, causing him to quiver with desire.

"I need you now, love. Now. I cant wait any longer," I slowly climbed off, giving him freedom to take me from behind. He was instantly hard again, he didnt need any encouragment from me to get him going again. Just the feel of our nakedness was enough to make him rock solid again. That's what I love about our sex life, he could go on and on, like the energizer bunny. I wasnt complaining.

Dimitri mounted me, clasping his hands on my hips, diving into me with a hard thrust. Pulling back out slowing, then thrusting in with a swift move of his hips.

"Oh God," I yelled. Even after almost 17 years of marriage, he was still able to send heat through out my body. He pumped harder and harder into me. Pulling out, then thrusting with a mighty force.

"Roza, you are so tight, love. You feel so good," he leaned forward with one hand, and kneaded one of my breast, causing me to moan in ecstasy. Dimitri pumped harder, and faster. He had to grab on to me again, so I didn't go flying off the bed. Forcing himself into me deeper, causing me to gasp in a little pain. But it felt so damn good. The harder he went, the wetter I got.

"I'm coming, babe. Don't stop. Please, don't stop!" I shudder with a great force. Just as I did, I felt Dimitri doing the same. He roughly jerked me to him, making him go even deeper than before. I cried out in pain, and satisfaction. He held me to him, twisting his hip in a circular motion, I allowed him a deeper access. My core was throbbing with release, over and over. With one last quiver, we both collapsed on the bed. My body still convulsing.

My heart was beating rapidly, and my breathing was labored. I sighed, and snuggled into his open arms. He pulled me to him, my back against his front. Dimitri nestled his face into my hair.

"You just don't know what you do to me, love. One day you are going to give me a heart attack," he mumbled into my hair. He was trying to calm his breathing. I could feel his heart pounding into my back.

"I think I do. You do the same to me, hon. You do the same to me," I murmured.

He caressed my side, starting at my hip, and slowly working his way up. Rubbing my ass as he passed it on his way.

"I'm not done with you yet, love. Take a breather, then we go again. I am so goddamn horny for you right now," he whispered in a husky tone.

* * *

**It was so hard to write this!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, let me know what you all think.**

**~Carmen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go! Another chapter, to my humble story!**

**I have been getting a lot of sub. And alerts. Why am I not getting the reviews?**

**Do you guys not like to review? That is the only way I know what you all think of this story!**

**Anyway, I hope you do review, but if you don't, I forgive you!**

**Much love,**

_**~Carmen**_

* * *

_**Randa's POV**_

I was trying to make it to my last class of the day, and it looked like I would be late, _again_. I had my mom's favorite teacher when she had been in school. Ole Stanny boy. Yay! I liked to give the old dude a hard row to hoe. It peaked the highlight of my day.

Today I was testing my _gift_ in class. I wanted to see how many people I could _freeze_, of course my parents didn't know what I was about to do. If my mom would know, she would have my ass. And that was something I didn't want to happen.

It's bad enough that she thinks Dimi and myself couldn't defend ourselves in what was surely to befall the court. I had to see just how long, and how many, I could hold in a frozen state.

I had frozen 6 to 7 people at one time before, but I had never done it on a magnitude scale. I could freeze people, excluding my blood relatives, for some reason, and I could unfreeze one individual at a time if I touched them. Or if I wanted a certain body part, say like a head for instance, to unfreeze all I had to do was touch that part of their body. It was a mind control thing. It came in handy when interrogating someone, or something. Well, I hoped some things.

Dimi was in this class with me, I knew she wouldn't rat me out. I made my way into the room, I dropped my books on my desk, with a loud thump. Dimi was already in her desk, beside mine.

"Hey, sis. Ready? I'm going to do it as soon as he starts in on his lecture. Okay?" I informed her.

She nodded her head, "Yep, but you're taking the fall for this if something goes wrong. Got it? I didn't know a damn thing about it, if I get questioned," she informed me.

Just like Dimi, always on good behavior. I took my seat, sliding into the cold, wooden desk, "Yep, got it."

Stan walked in just then, and we fell silent. I could see that Dimi was a little nervous. Her legs was shaking up and down, as they thumped the floor over, and over, her heel colliding with the tile,

"Chill, Dimi, everything is going to be fine. If someone doesn't freeze, I can unfreeze everyone, before someone notice's," she cast her nervous eyes on me.

"I hope so. But if you cant, act like your frozen too. So no one become suspicious," she whispered only loud enough for me to hear her.

I nodded my head, then trained my eyes on Stan. He was gathering some papers, then he walked to the front of the class, standing in the middle of the room so everyone could see him.

"Alright, lets get this over with. Take out your notes on solo guarding, and tur-" he was cut off when I waved my hands in front of me to freeze him. I cast my eyes around the room to see if I had got everyone -except Dimi, of course.

I saw that she was doing the same thing I was. We were trying not to look conspicuous. I looked at the students, all of whom looked liked the were statues. I had to see how long it held up. Even the guardians standing guard, were frozen in their tracks. All of the conversation buzzing a few seconds ago, came to a screeching halt.

"Randa, there are about 30 people in here. How much energy did you use on them?" Dimi inquired.

"I had it set on _'low.' _I'm going to work a larger crowd later on. Maybe the cafeteria? Or the dorm lounge? What do you think?"

She shook her head, making her dark ponytail flop around against her red sweater, "I don't know about that one. That may be too public for right now," she paused for a minute, pondering where I should try next, after a few seconds, she spoke again, "I don't know, maybe the dorm lounge would be a good idea. Just don't do it too early. And you should do it in the Moroi dorm. You can say you are there visiting Andy, or something."

She had a point, doing it too early after classes, meant there would be a lot of witnesses, and doing it in the Moroi dorm, would give me more people to experiment on, being that Moroi out numbered Dhampirs 3:1. Yep, that is the plan.

"Okay, Moroi dorm it is, say about 5 o'clock?"

Dimi nodded her head, "Sounds like a plan, sis. 5 o'clock it is."

I unfroze the class, muting out Stan's lecture. One that I had heard on more than one occasion. I put my deep thoughts in to a course of action on how to proceed. Classes let out at 3 o'clock, then everyone would get some dinner, then go to their dorms to veg with friends, and what-not.

The bell could not come soon enough for me, when it finally rang, I sprinted for the door with Dimi flanking me. I wanted to talk to Andy, and tell her what my sister and I had planned. I knew where she would be, with the feeders. I hated going in there. So, Dimi and I decided to wait for her outside the door.

She didn't go there for lunch time, she said it was too crowded, so she went as soon as the bell would ring. Before the '_dinner time rush'._

Just the thought of having to suck some ones blood for survival, gave me an uneasy shudder just thinking about it. Andy and the rest of her family, could smile without showing their fangs. For which I am eternally grateful for. But, there are others who smile with their fangs shining as white pearls in their mouths. Say like, Sierra Conta. I heard about the fight Andy had had with her, and I'm glad she got the shit beat out of her. She just better hope she doesn't cross me anytime soon. I will make her wish for death.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, or rather _she_, in my case, The bitch just got in line for a feeding. Throwing daggers at Dimi and I.

"What the fuck you looking at bitch?" my voice was low, and menacing.

She laughed, ooooh I hate the sound of her voice, and laugh. I just wanted to rip her throat out. "Apparently not much, Dhampir," she said the last word with disgust.

Dimi shifted beside me. My hands started shaking a little, just a little though. Not enough for anyone to notice. Well, almost not anyone. Dimi noticed, "Let it go, Randa. She's not worth it," she whispered. She clutched my forearm, just incase I might bolt Sierra's way.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Sierra started talking to a friend, or rather acquaintance of hers, 'cause I seriously doubt the bitch had a friend. I over heard something about a guy that Sierra was interested in, like that was big news. The whore was into every guy in the school.

"Just think, Megan, I could marry a rich _Royal!" _she squealed.

I snorted, "You cant turn a ho into a _housewife_, ho-bag!" she turned to face me once again.

"Watch it, _dhampir. _You wont like the consequences of degrading a _Royal Moroi," _she spat my way. Giving me an evil glare as she did.

I crossed my arms in front of me, and rocked back on my hip, narrowing my eyes at her, "Oh yeah? What the fuck are you going to do about it,_ ho_?"

She mimicked me, only she didn't look half as good as Dimi and I, "Wait and see, _Maranda_."

I unfolded my arms, and laid them against my sides, curling my hands into fist, "How about we don't wait. Lets throw down right here, _Ho!"_

Dimi stepped up closer to me. I expected her to grab hold of me again, but she surprised me, "Yeah Ho, lets see what you're made of. Right here. Right now," Dimi's voice was ice cold, and her eyes had turned dark as charcoal. This side of Dimi, scared me. I knew she was on the verge of losing it.

"_This is my fight, Dimi. Back off. Now," _I told her through twin telepathy.

She shook her head, and replied to me the same way, _"Hell no, I'm itching for a good fight. I have been on my best behavior for long enough, Randa. It's time for me to vent a little. So, you back off!"_

I looked over at her again. This side of Dimi truly frightened me. She didn't fight as often as Andy and myself, but when she did, I felt sorry for the poor fool that got the brunt of her force. She kept everything pent up, and when she releases it, there is hell to pay. I had to get her out of there, or calm her down one.

I grabbed her wrist, "Let's go. We can catch up with Andy later. I need to get you out of here, for Sierra's sake," when I said that, I heard the skank herself, give a harsh laugh.

I turned a glare on Sierra, "Do you really want me to unleash her on you, bitch? You wont like her when she is angry. You think Andy did some damage to that ugly face of yours? That's nothing compared to what Dimi will do to you!"

She shrugged her shoulders, as if like she didn't care one way or another, "You have to fight each others battles?" her tone turned mockingly, "Awe, what is wong wit da por wittle baby? Does hur sisur hav ta fright hur bawwile fur hur?"

I had a hold of Dimi, but not tight enough, Dimi stepped up, and cracked the skanky ho right in the mouth. Ho-bags head flew back from the force of the blow, then Sierra threw her hand up to her mouth, where blood was already pooling down to her lips.

"You fucking crazy, psychotic bitch!. You broke my fang! Wait till I tell the Headmaster about this," she wailed. Just then, Andy decided to come out of the feeders quarters. She saw the drama, and heard Sierra's comment. She hurriedly walked over to us.

She narrowed her eyes at the skank, "What happen, Randa? You hit her?"

I shook my head, "Not this time. It was Dimi that had the honour," I proclaimed.

Andy threw her head back, choking on her laughter. When she finally composed herself, she looked back at Sierra, meeting her eyes, "You don't know how your fang broke. Do you?" Andy asked in a soothing tone. I knew she was doing compulsion on her, but right now, we didn't need the drama of having to get Dimi out of trouble. We had bigger fish to fry, so to speak. We needed to work on our _gift's._

Sierra's eyes glazed over, and she shook her head, "Uh, no…I ..I, uh, don't remember."

Andy reached up and patted her cheek with her hand condescendingly, "Thata girl. You don't remember fighting with Randa and Dimi, do you?"

Again, the same response.

After a few seconds, Sierra shook her head, like she was trying to clear it. Andy's compulsion was strong; due to the fact that she was a spirit users. I knew the skank wouldn't think that she was susceptible to it. So therefore, no one got in trouble for her doing so.

The three of us walked out of the dining hall, laughing so hard that our sides started hurting. On our way to Andy's dorm, we ran into Andre. He must have been waiting for us, 'cause when he saw us come into sight, he sighed in relief.

"What took you guys so long? I thought I would miss out on the fun!" he said.

The three of us put on a innocent look upon our face's, and Andy asked, "What the hell are you talking about, Dre?"

He folded his arms around his chest, his dark hair falling into his green eyes, "Don't play stupid with me! I know what you're up to. So don't even try it!" he insisted.

I let out a big gust of air, "If we let you experiment with us, you have to keep it to yourself. Understood?"

He nodded his head vigorously, "Aye aye, Captain," he finished it off with a salute.

"Where in the hell are you from, Dre? The island of misfit toys? Did Santa drop you off when you were a baby?" Andy teased her brother, only making Dimi and I laugh hysterically, and Andre scowled at his older sister.

* * *

**How do you like the kids so far? Am I doing them justice?**

**I have to put their POV's sometimes for my story to continue!**

**Thanks guys, and you know what I want you to do!**

_**~Carmen**_


End file.
